Kim So Hyun
Profile *'Name:' 김소현 / Kim So Hyun (Kim So Hyeon) *'Profession:' Actress and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Australia *'Height:' 165cm *'Star sign:' Gemini *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Mother, younger brother *'Talent agency:' E&T Story Entertainment TV Shows *The Tale of Nokdu (KBS2, 2019) *Love Alarm (Netflix, 2019) *Radio Romance (KBS2, 2018) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) cameo *Ruler - Master of the Mask (MBC, 2017) *Goblin (tvN, 2016) *Let's Fight Ghost (tvN, 2016) *Nightmare Teacher (Naver TVCast, 2016) *Page Turner (KBS2, 2016) *Who Are You - School 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *Girl Who Sees Smells (SBS, 2015) *Drama Special Different Cries (KBS2, 2014) *Reset (OCN, 2014) *Triangle (MBC, 2014) *The Strange Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *Birth Secret (SBS, 2013) *IRIS II (KBS, 2013) *I Miss You (MBC, 2012) *Reckless Family (MBC Every1, 2012) *Ma Boy (Tooniverse, 2012) *Love Again (JTBC, 2012) *Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Padam Padam... The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (JTBC, 2011) *Thorn Birds (KBS2, 2011) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) *King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (KBS2, 2010) *The Birth of the Rich (KBS2, 2010) *Loving You a Thousand Times (SBS, 2009) *Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) *Wife and Woman (KBS2, 2009) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) *Que Sera, Sera (MBC, 2007) *Blissful Woman (KBS2, 2007) TV Show Theme Songs *''Can't You Hear My Heart?'' - Ruler - Master of the Mask OST (2017) *''Dream'' - Let's Fight Ghost OST (2016) *''Reset'' - Reset OST (2014) *''First Love'' - The Strange Housekeeper OST (2013) Movies *The Last Princess (2016) *Unforgettable (2016) *Killer Toon (2013) *I Am a King (2012) *Spy Papa (2011) *Sin of a Family (2011) *Man of Vendetta (2010) *My Name Is Pity (2008) Music Video Appearances *"아이야 (I Yah)" - Boyfriend (2013) *"전설같은 이야기 (Legend of Tears)" - Hi.ni (2012) *"같이 걷자 (Let's Walk Together)" - Touch (2012) Recognitions *'2019 33rd KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actress in a Miniseries (The Tale of Nokdu) *'2019 33rd KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Jang Dong Yoon (The Tale of Nokdu) *'2018 18th MBC Entertainment Awards:' Excellence Award, Music/Talk Category (Female) (Under Nineteen) *'2018 Instagram Awards in Korea:' Emerging Celebrity *'2018 K-Food Content Indonesia:' Popularity Award (Actress) *'2017 44th MBC Drama Awards:' Popularity Award (Ruler - Master of the Mask) *'2017 Korea Hallyu Awards:' Popular Culture Awards (Ruler - Master of the Mask) *'2016 Multimedia & Film Technology Awards:' Shining Actress Award *'2015 29th KBS Drama Awards:' Newcomer Actress Award (Who Are You - School 2015) *'2015 29th KBS Drama Awards:' Netizens' Choice Award, Actress (Who Are You - School 2015) *'2015 29th KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Yook Sung Jae (Who Are You - School 2015) *'2015 8th Korea Drama Awards:' Star of the Year (Who Are You - School 2015) *'2015 30th Korea Best Dresser:' Rising Star Award *'2014 14th MBC Entertainment Awards:' Most Popular Award in a Variety Show (Show! Music Core) *'2014 28th KBS Drama Awards:' Best Actress in a One-Act/Special/Short Drama (Different Cries) *'2013 21st SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (The Strange Housekeeper) *'2013 13th MBC Entertainment Awards:' Best Female Newcomer in a Variety Show (Show! Music Core) *'2013 13th Korea Youth Film Festival:' Best Young Actress (I Miss You, The Moon That Embraces the Sun) *'2012 31st MBC Drama Awards:' Best Young Actress (I Miss You, The Moon That Embraces the Sun) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' Best Young Actress (I Miss You, Ma Boy) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Best Young Actress (I Miss You, Ma Boy) Trivia *'Education:' Yongin Munjung Middle School, Hanyang University (Department of Theater) *'Religion:' Atheist *Born in Australia, her family moved to South Korea when she was 7 years old. *She was home-schooled during her high school years. External Links *Profile (Naver) *Profile (Daum) *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *Official Twitter *Official Instagram @ wow_kimsohyun Category:KActress Category:KSinger